Changing Faces
by MedjackMockingjayMugwump
Summary: Adhara Kester-Black has a Black-worthy name and manners as polished as her stepmother's jewelry. Her whole life they've tried to indoctrinate her to despise Muggles and prize magical Blood. But she and Sirius know better, and when she goes to Hogwarts and strange things start to happen, she realises just how pointless blood status is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my new story. It is Marauder's Era, and features the Marauders a lot along with characters like Lily and Marlene ect. The OCs Adhara Kester, Vincent Kester, Corona Black, and Auriga Black ect aren't canon and are from my imagination, so it is a little AU. I began writing much of this a couple years ago so apologies for the slightly awkward writing style; I have tried to edit it but it might not be perfect. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Adhara Kester was born on the seventh of May, 1960, seven days before her mother's due date. Her mother, Rachel Kester, was a Muggle (the wizarding word for non-magical people) but her father Vincent was a pure-blood wizard from Spain.

Rachel was presented with a bouncing baby boy just seconds after a nearly fatal childbirth, and before her eyes her little Nickolas became a girl. Her child was a Metamorphmagus (not that she knew it). Rachel did not survive the shock, and Ministry officials had to come and wipe the memories of the midwife and alter any records that had been made.

Vincent retreated into the Spanish magical world with his unnamed daughter, but he couldn't remain a widow forever. Within a year, he was married to Auriga Black, sister to Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus Black, aunt to the one-year-old Sirius Black and all-around unpleasant woman. She got it from her sister. Auriga refused to lose her maiden name, and forced both Vincent and newly named Adhara Catalina to take the noble name of Black. He still called himself Kester-Black if asked.

Adhara was taught to speak both English and Spanish, but if asked, she usually said Spanish was her first language, and she spoke with a slight accent, not nearly as strong as her father's, but still there.

Corona Kester-Black was born to Auriga in the same week that Walburga had Regulus, and Sirius was Adhara's age. The arranged marriages were obvious, but as they grew, the Blacks became more and more unhappy with their mischievous natures, and more eager to separate them.

HPHPHP

 **19th May, 1971**

Adhara had always woken early on her birthday - since she was five. The first thing she would do was tiptoe across the hall into her father and Auriga's room; she would take her stepmother's wand from her bedside table and scarper from the room. She'd creep down the stairs, through the halls and into the huge drawing room where Auriga kept her prized collection of taffy in a glass cabinet at the far end of the room. She would first peek into the door, make sure no one was there, wait another five minutes, check again, and if nothing had moved, she would creep in. Adhara would make her way around the back of the seating area on her hands and knees, making sure not to crawl in front of the fire, until she reached the cabinet. Then she would take her stepmother's wand and give the lock a good poke, the glass would ripple and disappear, and the taffy was all hers.

Of course, Adhara couldn't take too much or it wouldn't go unnoticed, but she'd eat two or three pieces and prod the rest with Auriga's wand. She had once tried a piece that had been magically messed with and her father had thought she'd had an allergic reaction to the new bed sheets. She still shivered at the memory of the itchy, pus-filled boils and the rashes that had formed all over her body. She would always remember which bowls of taffy she had tampered with, and it was perfect – there were six bowls. Six bowls for six years until she went to Hogwarts since she had started at age five.

She still had a few months to go until she actually went, but she was counting down the days until she would leave her stepmother and have an almost Corona-free year. That wasn't true though, she would miss her sister. Even though she could be a pig sometimes when they were alone she was nice as nice can be – sort of. It was Auriga that Adhara hated. Auriga and Cygnus and Walburga and her husband Orion were cruel and proud, and it seemed all her cousins were the same, especially Bellatrix. Bellatrix was narcissistic, psychopathic and cruel and Narcissa wasn't much better. It was Sirius and Andromeda, and partly Uncle Alphard who kept her alive during those horrible family reunions and special occasions.

Corona was the worst at family reunions. She sucked up and flounced about and whispered with Regulus in a corner, and according to Sirius and Andromeda, Narcissa and Regulus was much the same with the adults, only worse at home.

Adhara slipped out of bed, making sure to put her muffling slippers firmly on her feet (a secret magical gift from her father from a previous birthday) and then went silently into their bedroom, wary of the Creaking Charm on the door. She picked up Auriga's wand from its usual place on the bedside table and hurried out of their room.

Making her way down the stairs Adhara peeked into the living room. Nothing. She waited there for as long as she could bare and gave another look. Everything in its proper place. She dropped to her hands and knees and shuffled around the sofas to the cabinet. Giving one last look over her shoulder she raised the wand and-

The door opened. Adhara skidded back and pressed herself against the sofa, her features morphing rapidly as they always did when she was scared. She focused on keeping her feet small enough not to break her slippers, and struggled to breathe normally.

'Hm.' Corona humphed, and then the door shut, but Adhara couldn't be sure if her half-sister was in the room or not. She very slowly peered around the edge of the sofa, she could see no one. 'There you are.'

Adhara nearly screamed, stuffing her fist in her mouth and pushing herself away from Corona, who was watching her with a bemused expression.

'Corona! You almost gave me a heart attack!'

'Well, why were you hiding then?' Corona rolled her eyes, because she thought it was _so cool_ to do that at every opportunity now.

'I wasn't hiding! The fire's warm and I cannot sleep. Also, I was admiring Auriga's taffy. I always hope she will allow me a piece for my birthday.' She realised how lame the excuse was with a wince. She waited with bated breath for Corona to call her out but instead she gave a sigh of longing and plonked herself down next to Adhara.

'I know! They look so good. I think Mummy's saving them for my wedding.' Corona smiled contentedly, knowing her mummy would never give such special taffys to her stepdaughter.

'I look forward to it.' Adhara lied, wishing Corona would leave.

'Which do you like the look of most?' Her half-sister asked, talking about the bowls.

'I think the white bowl.' Adhara pointed to Taffy Bowl No. 6, the only bowl she hadn't tampered with yet.

'But the taffys are all red and yellow! That means lemon, I hate lemon! I think those ones. Apple. Green is always the best.' She pointed to the bowl full of green taffys: Taffy Bowl No. 2.

'Fair enough.' Adhara fake-yawned, hoping it would catch and Corona would go back to bed. It seemed to work, her mouth gaping open for a few seconds before she stood back up.

'Are you coming back to bed? It's your birthday; you may as well have a lie-in.'

'I'll go back in a bit.' Adhara smiled and Corona shrugged and started to leave.

'Happy birthday.' Her sister said and opened the door. A moment later it shut, and when Adhara stood up there was no Corona in sight. She would have to be quick, in case Corona woke Auriga and Papa.

She pulled out the wand and gave the lock a good tap, grabbed a few taffys, poked at the remaining sweets, and swiped the lock, making the glass reappear. She stuffed the taffys in her mouth, smiling at the cool lemon and sweet strawberry mixed, and then Adhara ran out of the room and tiptoed up the stairs.

Peering around the door, blinking with wide, scared violet eyes, she made sure that the couple were sleeping soundly, and crept inside. Just as she was carefully placing the wand back, Adhara's papa gave a big snore, and Auriga's eyes drifted open.

'What are you doing, sneaking around?' Auriga hissed, 'get out!'

Adhara mock-sobbed and ran from the room, darting back into her own room and falling on her bed, her heart pounding out of her chest. That had been closer than it ever had been. But still successful.

A wicked grin wormed its wily way onto her face.

Adhara spent the next few hours before everyone woke up swapping the heads of Corona's dolls with a pair of scissors and some Spellotape. By the end of it the heads of Tiffany and her gang were attached to the bodies of Danny's group, and vice versa.

She put them in a box and slid them under her bed; she would plant them back in her sister's room when she had the chance.

'Addie, _chula_ , are you up?' Papa knocked on the door, and she leapt up and opened it. ' _Muñeca_! Happy birthday _mi princesa_.'

'Thank you, Papa.' Adhara laughed at his silly nicknames.

He scooped her up and spun her around. 'Mama says you were in our room this morning.'

'I didn't know whether to wake you both up, but I decided it wouldn't be fair when Auriga woke up.' Adhara lied, hoping he wouldn't see through her.

'Ah, _chula_ , she is your mummy, you should call her that.' Papa scolded, setting her down again.

Adhara scowled, 'She is not my mother.'

'Adhara.'

'She is not! And she does not even act like she is either, so how can you expect me to pretend to be that hag's precious little girl!' Adhara folded her arms and tried not to pout like a two-year-old.

'Don't be silly, _muñeca_ , your mummy loves you.'

'My real mama does. From heaven.'

Vincent shuffled uncomfortably, and then smiled brightly.

'Of course! But we will not talk about that. It is your birthday, piglet, and we are all going into the drawing room to open your presents!'

Papa took her hand and led her down the stairs, through the corridors and into the drawing room, where Corona, bags under her eyes and yawning all the time, was curled up on Auriga's lap.

A pile of presents sat on the table.

Auriga leaned forward and seized a large squishy package once she saw them enter and sit down. Adhara gave the taffy cabinet a slightly anxious look.

'Here you are, Adhara.' Auriga said, handing her the package. 'We thought you could wear it today, at the family celebration.'

Adhara smiled, remembering her manners and tore open the wrapping to reveal a green and silver, very frilly dress. It was ghastly.

'Slytherin colours, of course, because you'll be going to Hogwarts in September.'

Was it possible that Corona looked _jealous_ of the gift?!

'What do you say, Addie?' Papa prompted.

Adhara looked up with eyes inadvertently turning orange with horror.

'Do I have to wear it?'

Auriga's eyes flashed.

'What on earth are you talking about, Adhara? It is a lovely dress.' She said, fighting to keep her voice calm.

'But it's just that… I think Corona would suit it better. Here you are, Cori, lovely!' Adhara shoved the dress into her half-sister's arms, and Corona beamed.

'Are you sure Addie? That's really sweet of you!'

Auriga glared at Adhara, but wasn't about to take something off her real daughter. Not when adorable Corona loved it so much!

Adhara began to open the rest of her presents, which included: a box of Fudge Flies from Corona; a scarf; a posh potions set; a magical bath bomb and a book about magical creatures from Papa; and a pair of silver ear-studs from Auriga, the stepmother having pierced her ears a few weeks earlier.

'Alright then, the guests will be arriving this evening at seven o'clock, that's only seven hours, we've already left it far far too late, so girls, both of you must wash and start getting ready _immediately._ ' Auriga hurried out and the two sisters grudgingly followed, neither of them thinking that they really needed that long to get ready.

Vincent chuckled at their pouting faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was bored out of his mind. His mother had insisted on taking the carriage to the party instead of Flooing like anyone else. And here they were, entering the front gates in a lavishly ornate carriage when all the guests were already inside, and the only ones who would see it were the footmen.

He glared at Regulus as his brother shuffled slightly and bumped his leg. That was _his_ seat.

Sirius elbowed Regulus hard in the ribs, and immediately his brother gave a girlish scream and yelled for Mother. Wuss.

'Sirius! Stop it! I know your game, you little _swine,_ you are a disgusting, attention-seeking little boy with a swollen head! If you do that again you will _regret it!'_ Walburga screeched.

'It wasn't my fault, he fell on my elbow!' Sirius complained, but Walburga could say nothing more as the carriage had just rolled up to the front doors of the marble mansion.

'You had better behave!' Walburga hissed, grabbing Orion's arm and yanking him out of the carriage. A footman opened the door on Sirius' side and he clambered out, careful to smear mud across the back of his vile dress-robes by rubbing them on the dirty step of the carriage.

He looked up at the grand house as they walked up the wide stone steps to the main doors. There were lights in nearly every window, live fairies fluttering in the rose bushes and trimmed hedges lining the driveway and filling the garden The sound of pleasant music drifted down the steps. How he wished Grimmauld Place was like this.

First they went through the entrance hall, and then-

'Walburga and Orion Black, and their sons, Sirius and Regulus Black.' A herald announced as two wizards opened the ballroom doors for them to step through. They strode into the party, passing a few mixed clumps of Blacks, Bulstrodes, Greengrasses, Flints, Yaxelys, Burkes, Crabbes, Goyles, Rosiers, Gamps, and one or two Prewetts. Vincent's family were, as usual, absent.

'Walburga. Welcome, my dear.' Aunt Auriga stepped forward in a sleek silver gown designed to show off her curves (and probably magically enhance them too) with her arms spread. The sisters kissed both cheeks, and Auriga, with a forced smile, reluctantly kissed Orion before coming to the boys. 'Hello, nephews.' She said airily, giving Regulus a big hug and Sirius a grimace before she turned to make conversation with their mother.

'Boys,' Walburga said sharply, 'Go and mingle, and Sirius, _be polite,_ or I will lock you with Kreacher for a week.'

Sirius saw Narcissa and Bellatrix charming some adults and made his way to the opposite side of the hall, spying his other older cousin's tall frame hiding behind a pair of green velvet curtains. Smirking, he sidled over, tapped her shoulder and sniggered when she nearly jumped out of her skin.

'Chill out, Andromeda, it's just your knight in shining armour.' Sirius rolled his eyes, and at once she dived from the curtains and flung her arms around him.

'Oh Sirius thank god!' Then she gave him a hard punch on the shoulder. 'You scared the life out of me!'

'Aw, it didn't work! You're still alive!' Sirius said in mock-disappointment. 'Come on Cuz, let's find Addie, she'll be the centre of attention in this mess of pompous pricks.' He shuddered at the thought and pulled Andromeda along with her, winding through the crowds with lowered heads, hoping no one would spot them and want to make conversation.

'Sirius! Andromeda!' That definitely wasn't Adhara's voice.

Sirius turned very slowly, and raised his eyes with just as much reluctance, until he saw Vincent smiling at him.

'Oh! Hello Uncle.' Sirius gave a genuine smile.

'I just thought you should know that Adhara is in the bathroom - same place she has been for the last half-hour.' Vincent winked at Sirius and moved away to distract Andromeda's mother Druella.

'Vince is the best.' Andromeda said, and then they moved out of a side door of the ballroom and down a few corridors until they reached the back stairs that led up to the Kester-Black's private chambers.

Sirius marched up to them comfortably and knocked on Adhara's bedroom door. There was silence; she was supposed to just be in the bathroom.

'Addie, relax, it's Sirius and Andromeda.' He called, and there was a small scuffle before she flung the door open, pulled them roughly in and slammed the door firmly behind them.

'Thanks for coming.' She said breathlessly, 'I couldn't take another minute of those awful people alone, where were you both?'

Andromeda shrugged.

'What do you _think?_ Hiding as far from my beastly little sisters as I could.''

'Mother believes in being 'fashionably late', whatever the hell that means.' Sirius sighed when Adhara looked at him. 'Happy birthday Addie.'

Andromeda echoed him, and Adhara smiled painfully, flopping onto her bed, staring forlornly at the drapes.

'It's all so pretentious. I can't wait for Hogwarts.' Adhara murmured.

'It'll be fun, won't it?' Sirius agreed. 'Imagine just months on end without so much as a _letter_ from my mother.' He sighed contentedly, and grinned at her.

'I envy you both, being able to do it all over again.' Andromeda sighed, being a sixth year already. Bellatrix was two years older, and Narcissa two years younger. Narcissa and Andromeda had been allowed time off school for the occasion after their parents had pulled some strings. 'Although I could do without Fornax Malfoy being a smarmy git in the Common Room all the time. You'll see what I mean soon enough.' She huffed. 'And Narcissa has a thing for Lucius, can you believe it? He's three goddam years older than her! If Bellatrix was ever going to settle down then I'd put her with the slimy git. They'd suit each other.'

Sirius sat down next to Adhara, who was smiling at Andromeda's words.

'What's Corona up to?' She asked.

'Playing cutsie-pie in the most awful dress imaginable, sucking up to them all. I expect Regulus is hanging on her arm as usual.' Andromeda answered, Sirius' eyebrow quirked up at the mention of his brother.

'Oh yeah, Auriga tried to give that dress to me, but I managed to shoulder it off onto Corona. Thank god. Not that this dress is much better.' Adhara tugged at the scratchy vomit-green neckline of her thick smock.

Sirius shared an amused look with Andromeda.

'We should probably go back soon, they'll be missing us.' Andromeda said sensibly.

'Always the smart one, Roma.' Sirius sighed, getting up and pulling Adhara's arm to rouse her.

'I hate to think what you two will get up to when I'm gone.' Andromeda laughed, holding the door for them.

When they finally sneaked back into the ballroom, Auriga was holding up a glass and tapping it with a spoon.

'A toast! To my lovely stepdaughter Adhara, and the many years of fun and education she has to start in September. Where are you, Adhara?'

Adhara looked like a deer caught in the headlights as people started to look around and spot her. In a moment of quick-thinking, Sirius linked arms with her and they ambled up to Auriga, beaming falsely as they had always been taught to do.

'Thank you, stepmother.' Adhara said, her voice strong and clear again as she had been taught; Sirius thought that they'd both be pretty amazing actors if given the chance. 'And I look forward to taking that leap forward into such a prestigious school with my dear friend Sirius, and then guiding Corona and Regulus when they follow next year.'

Auriga beamed, but Sirius knew it was all for show – Auriga hated Addie.

'How charming!' She cried. 'Now, let us all proceed to the dining hall for a proper birthday meal!'

Auriga grabbed Adhara's arm with a vice-like grip and started trotting them through the guests until they reached the big doors at the other side of the ballroom. 'Take a door each.' She hissed to them, her eyes flashing warningly.

Adhara took the right door, and Sirius the left, and then they pulled them open in perfect synchronisation. The guests laughed at their antics (which they thought were entirely their own) and began filing in, taking their named seats and marvelling at the pristine glassware, crockery and cutlery, all bearing the Black family crest and carrying potent Anti-Theft Charms.

Adhara was set to the left of the far head of the table, and Sirius was on the other side – seven seats down. Andromeda was mercifully only two along on the opposite of the table, but Auriga sat down at the head, with Vincent all the way down to the other end. And it was a _long_ way down.

'Behave.' Auriga snarled, pinching Adhara's arm discreetly and then beaming at Ignatius Prewett as he sat down next to Adhara.

Adhara caught Sirius' eye, trying to fight back tears at the throbbing on her arm that she was trying not to clutch. If she did cry Auriga would make things worse. He looked tense, and was looking at her determinedly, as if to say 'don't look away', keeping her neutral with his strong grey eyes.

Corona looked between them with a little bit of jealously at how clearly close they were. She and Regulus weren't nearly that trusting of one another.

'So Ignatius, tell me, how is your brother?'

'Domicus is fine.' Ignatius answered gruffly, glancing at his wife at the far end of the table. This was a touchy subject for their family.

'And his little daughter?'

He gave Auriga a side-look. 'Molly is twenty-two, married, and mother to a one-year-old child, Auriga. I would hardly call that little.'

She sneered slightly, 'A little hasty, wouldn't you think?'

Ignatius shifted uncomfortably – he wasn't about to try and explain his niece's reasoning – not here.

Soon enough the dinner was in full swing. There was a buzz of chatter in the air, the clinking of knives and forks and the tinkle of both forced and genuine laughs trained severely to sound delicate and sweet or strong and confident. Auriga was engaged in conversation with Canopus Crouch, batting her eyes and laughing like a silly little girl. Adhara clenched her fists and her jaw and stared straight at Sirius, wanting to murder her stepmother then and there. She was positive that Auriga was not faithful to her father.

Sirius steadily avoided Vesper's pleading advances. He was twelve, she was sixteen. All she wanted was money and the chance to gain the name of Black. Addie's eyes were stormy grey, tinged with red. Only he really knew what her not-entirely-under-control Metamorphmagus abilities meant.

He forced down another bite of something or other. His attention was entirely focused on Adhara, keeping her gaze locked in his, the next best thing to being her shoulder to cry on at an event like this. That was when Adhara turned around and emptied her glass of water all over Auriga.

'You slimy hag!' She screamed, and shoved her chair over, storming to the doors and smashing them open, leaving them squeaking on their hinges as Adhara sobbed her way from the ballroom.

There was silence. Even Vesper was motionless; everyone was staring at Auriga, who was sopping wet and still in shock. Everyone was waiting for her to realise what had happened.

HPHPHP

 **Five minutes earlier**

Adhara was trying to tune out everything except for Sirius' confident face, but Auriga's words to Canopus were drifting over the haze she was surrounding herself with.

'Oh Canopus, how funny!' she laughed sounding like a dumb fairy twinkling in the gardens, 'If only I had someone like you around all the time – Vincent is the most tiresome bore-'

Adhara hadn't been able to contain it any longer. Before she knew it she'd flung her full glass of water at her stepmother and had run from the hall in rage.

She found herself in her room, kneeling at the foot of her bed, a curiously still photo in her hand. A very tired but smiling woman with mousey brown hair, captivating grey-green eyes and a soft kind face was lying in a hospital gown, staring down at a motionless bundle in her arms. Dad stood with his hand on her shoulder, his eyes shining as he stared at the baby. Adhara couldn't help thinking it was her own fault that she was stuck with beastly Auriga rather than the beautiful woman in front of her. If only she had just stayed a boy like she was born.

Adhara tucked the photo back in the space between her mattress and her bedframe, and went to look in the mirror. Her hair became straighter and a different shade of mousey brown, her eyes that had been red with anger went grey-green, and she altered her face shape to look more like a mix between her real father's and her real mother's. She looked more like her mother, and quite a lot different than usual, but there was something significantly 'Adhara' about the look.

'I'll kill her! The selfish brat! I'll disown her; I'll cut up her body and scatter the pieces!' Auriga stamped up the stairs, screaming her head off.

'Auriga, _carina._!' Papa called, and nausea and anger gripped Adhara's stomach.

'What, Vincent?! And _stop_ with the Spanish! Call me something _normal_ , like 'darling' for Merlin's sake! Ugh! You take me for granted Vincent Julian Black. When I met you I didn't care that you had a vile, disgusting Half-blood for a daughter, did I spread the knowledge of what she was? No! They all think she's perfectly pureblood, thanks to _me!_ And there she goes, humiliating me in front of _everyone_!' Auriga screamed, and the footsteps came dangerously close to the door.

 _Let her come,_ Adhara thought.

'At least hear what she has to say for her-'

'No!' Auriga cried, a little fearfully, and then kicked the door open.

Wand out, eyes blazing, Auriga stalked up to Adhara. They stared each other down, equal hatred in each other's eyes; Adhara blinked first. Corona appeared in the doorway behind Vincent, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

'You are an ungrateful, selfish brat!'

'You are an unfaithful, unloyal, promiscuous whore!' She retorted, and Vincent stared back and forth between them, confused and hoping for answers.

'How dare you? You're the one wishing to embarrass your father beyond hope of recovery!'

'I would never do such a thing with intent. You are going behind his back with those men, I know it!'

'What? What men?' Vincent asked quietly.

'Canopus Crouch. Tynan Selwyn. Richard Goyle!'

'Nonsense!'

'Do not listen to her, Papa!' Adhara said.

'Don't listen to _her,_ Vincent! I am your _wife-_ '

'I'm your daughter!' Adhara yelled.

Vincent paused.

'Auriga, er, sweetie, the guests will be waiting. Get yourself cleaned up and come down quickly.'

Her stepmother's nostrils flared, but she finally gave in to the idea of such social pressure, leaving them alone. Corona scarpered before they could realise she'd been listening.

'Adhara Catalina Kester-Black,' Papa sighed. 'Why did you do that to your face?' The moment he had seen his daughter, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest at how alike to Rachel she looked.

Adhara opened her mouth to start arguing about how awful Auriga really was, when she processed the question and met his eyes in confusion.

'I just wanted to see what I was supposed to look like. Although then I should probably turn into a boy.' She didn't demonstrate. Changing genders was an extremely uncomfortable process and morphing was painful enough as it was.

He looked at her with a strange sort of sad expression on his face.

'You look just like her.' He said, and his voice broke so much that he had to turn his head away until he was under control of his tears. 'I should go back downstairs, I am going to send the guests home early, although Auriga won't want me to. If your stepmother asks, I punished you.' He shook his head and began to leave before she could explain why she had done what she did.

'Can Sirius and Andromeda stay?' Adhara blurted just before he left. 'For the night?'

He hesitated, and then nodded. 'I will ask Druella and Walburga.'

'Thank you, Papa.'


	3. Chapter 3

**20** **th** **of August, 1971**

'Papa, you said that my Hogwarts letter arrived today didn't you?' Adhara remembered, turning around to look at her father as he opened a few drawers, looking for something. She had remained with the face that she had made on her eleventh birthday through the past few months, and kept a photo of herself like it just in case she accidentally messed something up and needed a visual aid to fix it. Practise makes perfect, even with natural Metamorphmagus abilities.

'Ah, _sí_ , it is just there on the coffee table – ay - no – it is in my pocket. Here you are love.' He seemed very flustered, dropping to his knees and searching under the chest of drawers before fishing the parchment out of his robes and flinging it at her. She got up to pick it up off the floor, raising her eyebrows at his state.

Behind her, Sirius was examining his singed eyebrows in a hand mirror with a look of utter horror on his face – they had been playing Exploding Snap and although both of them got a facefull of explosion, she quickly sorted her eyebrows out with her Metamorphmagus abilities, leaving Sirius to whimper and prod his face.

'If you have lost something why not use _Accio_?' She asked, unfolding the paper.

'This something has an Anti-Summoning Charm on it, so that no one can steal it.' Vincent worried, sticking his hand under the furniture and rooting around, making Adhara wince at the thought of what could be under there, Dark and dangerous or just plain disgusting.

'What did you lose?' She asked, looking down and skim-reading the acceptance letter before moving onto the supplies list.

'My wedding ring!' Vincent said, his voice going high-pitched. 'Ah, what will Auriga say?'

Adhara had to turn around so he'd miss the pleased smirk on her face.

'Oh, that is a shame.' She said in a falsely regretful voice. 'Perhaps it is an omen of a failing marriage. You did Divination in school, didn't you?'

Papa huffed audibly and got to his feet, brushing down the front of his robes and sending a shower of ominous fizzling black powder fluttering to the ground. He hurried then to the taffy cabinet, looking around the corners and sliding his hand across the top.

'Ah, where could it be?'

'Ask Corona. Maybe she and Regulus are tampering with it.'

'Very funny, Addie. Why would _they_ want to do that? If anyone would then-' He broke off, turning very slowly to fix Adhara with an accusing stare.

'What?!' She demanded. 'You think _I_ took it?' she could hardly control her laughter.

'Oh don't worry Uncle Vince, she hasn't.' Sirius piped up helpfully, very reluctantly placing the mirror back on the table. Vincent looked at him for the first time.

'Sirius. What exactly happened to your eyebrows?'

Sirius pouted slightly and waved his hand at the scorched pile of cards on the table. He nodded absently and took up his search again.

'Oh, Papa?'

'Sí, _chula_?' Papa murmured distractedly.

'When are we going to Diagon Alley?'

'Andromeda said she'd take the pair of you at twelve o'clock, take some gold out of our account, buy the essentials first and get the fun stuff after, okay?' He wandered out of the room, looking earnestly to either side.

Adhara pulled a circular gold band studded with priceless gems out of her pocket and admired how it sparkled in the light.

'I suppose I should leave this someplace he will find it. As much as I hate him wearing it…' Adhara shrugged and slipped it back in her pocket. 'Later, perhaps.'

Sirius smirked at her, looking very funny without his eyebrows. She burst out laughing and he scowled.

'That's the last time I get you out of a tough spot.' He growled, and Adhara rolled her eyes.

'Please. I was perfectly fine.'

Sirius held his hand out for the supplies list; Adhara teased flicking it out of reach once or twice and then handed it over.

 **First year students will require:  
** **Uniform**

 **Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**

 **One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**

 **One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**

 **Books**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1**_ **by Miranda Goshawk**

 _ **A History of Magic**_ **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 _ **Magical Theory**_ **by Adalbert Waffling**

 _ **The Basic Process of Transfiguration**_ **by Emeric Switch**

 _ **The Wiz-Botanist's Guide to Magical Plants**_ **by Alyssa Spruce**

 _ **Basic Concoctions for the Inadequate Wizard**_ **by Spooner Spiter**

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **by Newt Scamander**

 _ **A Darkening World: Protection Against the Dark Arts**_ **by Hilde Keswick**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 Wand**

 **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set of glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set of brass scales**

 **1 astrological crystal ball**

 **Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad, for exceptions please write to Professor Minerva McGonagall before the 27** **th** **of August 1971 to get permission. Include details of animal.**

''I am glad that Roma is taking us to Diagon.' Adhara mused, 'Imagine what it would be like to have Auriga – eugh - and even Papa would not let us spend more than was absolutely necessary.'

'I know.' Sirius mouthed the words of the booklist, thinking of the books he'd be holding when he didn't have to remain at Grimmauld Place anymore. 'Addie, are you going to go home for Christmas, or stay at Hogwarts?'

Adhara narrowed her eyes and looked at her feet.

'I do not want to… but Corona and Papa would want to see me.'

'And what about Auriga?'

Adhara's nose wrinkled and she sighed.

'I guess you will stay at Hogwarts.'

'If you do.' Sirius raised his eyebrows at her, and she shook her head, smiling softly.

'You will probably end up as a Gryffindor and have a bunch of brave friends, and I will be dumped in Slytherin and you will not have any time for a snake like me.'

'Don't be bonkers, Addie. Even if that did happen, I wouldn't abandon you. You'd be the one abandoning me!'

'You!' Adhara punched his arm playfully and he didn't react, sitting there comfortably and then looking at her curiously.

'I think a bug just landed on my arm.' He began to furiously brush at his arm.

'Here, let me get that for you.' She offered, before actually punching him. Sirius yelped and clutched his arm, looking at her in amazement.

'I didn't know you were actually strong!'

Adhara rolled her eyes and gave the charred cards a look before shrugging; someone would fix it later. Sirius' grey eyes met hers, his brow furrowed slightly.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Just… you worry you will be thrown in Slytherin, but, Ad, you aren't even related to us. I'm the one who should be worrying.'

Adhara just licked her lips thoughtfully.

'You are brave, not sly. And definitely not ambitious, ha!'

He narrowed his eyes, and she laughed. 'Come on Sirius, let's go outside.'

'Quidditch?' Sirius asked eagerly, jumping to his feet.

She appraised him for a moment. 'You know, you look _really_ strange without your eyebrows. Even stranger than usual, and that is saying something.'

She darted from the room and raced through the manor, leaping down the steps into the gardens and jarring her knees. A smug smile on her lips, as she heard his footsteps thudding after her, Adhara sprinted through the extensive and well-decorated hedges, flower-patches, patios and into the maze-like area. A fountain sparkled quietly in the centre of the maze, and it was there she was headed for.

Adhara knew the maze like the back of her hand, but she was fairly sure that Sirius didn't know the way. She hurried through twists and turns until she reached the great crystal fountain. A leaping dolphin was frozen in mid leap, spewing water from its mouth, the stream falling to the pool in a steady trickle.

Her feet crunched on the gravel as she tried to get her breath back. She'd always tried to stay fit, and had done a fair bit of cross country running and some athletic stuff, not to mention liberal amounts of Quidditch, but that mad dash had left her panting.

Hands cupped, Adhara made her way to the fountain and collected some water in her hands, drinking some first and then splashing it over her neck.

She looked around at the four entrances to the centre; where to sit to be able to watch all of them and still be able to make a quick escape?

That was when the sound of a soaring broom reached her ears.

Sirius leant forward and the broom began to dive towards Adhara, who was watching him with a slightly embarrassed and resigned look. He grabbed her when he got to the ground and they tumbled into the dust before he pinned her to the ground, his hands firmly on her shoulders.

'What do you say?' He teased, and she stuck out her tongue as she tried to fight him off. He waited until she tired herself out, and flopped back onto the ground, glaring at him.

'Sorry.' Adhara growled through gritted teeth – she didn't like being beaten.

'For..?' He prompted.

Sirius was met with her piercing death glare, her eyes turning sharp yellow, the pupils narrowing into slits. She bared her teeth, revealing wicked, pointed canines. He just grinned and pushed her further into the ground.

'Sorry for saying you look stupid.'

He grinned and let her go, getting up and brushing himself off.

'Now that wasn't too hard, was it?' He laughed, and she smiled slightly as he retrieved his broomstick. 'Yellow eyes don't suit you.' He mused. 'I prefer green, like before.'

She rolled her eyes, and as they reached the top of her socket they switched to grey-green.

Sirius swung his leg over the broomstick and shifted up to allow Adhara to squeeze on behind him before he soared off back to the manor. The two friends passed a Quaffle for a bit, then went to Adhara's room and sat talking until Andromeda came to get them.

'Hey you two,' Andromeda walked in and grinned at the pair – Sirius lying flat on his back while Adhara rested her head on his arm in the centre of the room. A selection of Gobstones leaking putrid liquid were scattered around them. They appeared to be sleeping. She sighed and pulled out her wand and held it close to their faces before thinking the incantation of a handy spell that turns the everyday wand into a foghorn. She flicked her wand.

They sat up instantly – Adhara nearly jabbing herself in the eye with Andromeda's wand, both of them screaming until they realised what was going on.

'Roma!' Adhara yelled indignantly. 'You almost gave me a heart attack!'

Her cousin shrugged and put her wand away.

'Come on lovebirds, we're Flooing over to Diagon now.'

Sirius flushed bright red and stuttered while shaking his head but Adhara just rolled her eyes at the name and got to her feet.

'Finally! Took your time, didn't you, Roma?'

'Do you want me to buy you food or not?' Her cousin chuckled, sauntering out the door. Adhara pulled Sirius to his feet and dragged him out of her room and down to the drawing room, where an intricate silver Black family pot of Floo powder perched proudly on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Adhara placed her father's ring on the mantelpiece by the clock before taking the lid off the pot. She offered it first to Sirius (who disappeared in a flurry of green flames) and then to Roma, and finally she took a handful, put the pot down and replaced the lid, then threw the powder in. She stepped into the flames, lapping at her legs like playful dogs, and said clearly and properly 'Diagon Alley'.

Shutting her eyes and squeezing her elbows in, she waited until she felt the slight falling sensation indicating the end of her journey, and braced her legs to reach the ground.

Adhara stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron with a slightly shaky landing – she had been taught from an early age how to have a graceful and Black-worthy landing from a Floo, something Andromeda had mastered, but Sirius, with had ash smeared all over his robes and streaked on his face as he sprawled on the floor, had clearly never even tried it.

Indeed, he had made a cloud of ash explode and give many customers a light (and for some not so light) dusting of ash on their face and robes.

Some of the people in the pub recognised Roma and Sirius, and knowing they weren't Pureblood freaks, smiled, and some recognised them, thought they were prejudiced idiots and scowled at them. The rest didn't give them a second glance.

'Come on, Addie, Sirius; let's take a quick trip to Gringotts.' Andromeda said quickly, ushering them out of the slightly unfriendly pub and hurrying them through the throngs witches and wizards bustling through the streets. Adhara couldn't understand how the whole way through August Diagon was completely packed full of people. Lots of them were teenagers and a few preteens with their parents, loaded with bags and books and cages. Adhara could only imagine how bad it must be on Platform Nine and Three Quarters on the first day of term.

Of course, there were one or two other magical train platforms running to wizard-only villages in Europe, but Adhara had only had cause to use one once and it had been fairly unremarkable - a bit boring, really. She remembered an annoying little boy had spilled rat spleens all over the floor outside their compartment.

Once they had exited Gringotts with big bulging money bags, Andromeda insisted they do as Adhara's father had said and get the necessities first. They began with their dragon hide gloves (Sirius enjoyed trying on some chameleon skin gloves and watching his hands take on the qualities of Adhara's judgmental face behind them) and bought their robes and cloaks and hats, they then collected their books, including one on pranks of the century, and then moved on to get their cauldrons, phials, telescopes, scales and astrological crystal balls. After that they had a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

'Can we get our wands now?' Adhara pleaded; she had been looking forward to this all day, but whenever they had walked past Ollivander's there had been people in there, and Roma seemed to think it crucial that they go in when everyone else was gone.

'We'll see if there's anyone in there first, and if there are we'll drop by Fortescue's and get an ice cream.'

Sirius and Adhara shared a look, and then they trailed after their older cousin, who for her credit had used a Feather-Light Charm on all their bags, but had still made them carry everything, including the books and equipment she had for her seventh year at Hogwarts.

'Looks like you're in luck.' Andromeda pushed open the door and held it for them. They stepped up to the desk before rows and rows of shelves with long dusty wand boxes crammed on, and Adhara _dinged_ the little bell on the desk as they shrugged off the heaps of bags. Soon enough, Ollivander stepped from the shadows like some awkward long-legged insect and surveyed them with bright blue eyes. His lips remained the same, but his eyes seemed to smile as they rested on Andromeda.

'Ah, Andromeda Black. Alder wood, unicorn tail hair, thirteen and a quarter inches, mildly springy, am I correct?'

'As ever, Mr Ollivander.' Andromeda smiled politely, and placed her hands on Adhara and Sirius' shoulders. 'These are my baby cousins, come for wands.'

He nodded, an excited look in his eye, and he balanced some spectacles on his nose, peering through them to the two eleven-year-olds blinking up at him.

'What are your names them?' He asked.

'I am Adhara Catalina Kester-Black.' Her Spanish accent seemed to peak as she said her middle name, which Vincent had picked because of the Spanish ring to it, while still abiding by Auriga's wish to have it as a star or constellation. 'And this is Sirius Orion Black.'

Ollivander looked curiously between them.

'Brother and sister?' They didn't look anything alike.

'Cousins.' Sirius corrected.

'Who would like to have their wand first then?' Ollivander asked, looking between them with those startling eyes.

'Ladies first.' Sirius shrugged, and Adhara nodded nervously.

'Me then?'

As two magical tape measures twisted around Adhara's head and stretched from Sirius' elbow to nose and a pair of quills noted the measurements, Ollivander busied himself in the back organising his wands.

Andromeda waited with their bags, watching them with a content expression on her face. She suddenly broke out into a wide grin, and Adhara didn't realise that it was because a bright ginger colour was creeping down her hair from the roots. Sirius was also trying to hold back his laughter but she mistook their expressions for excitement and smiled back.

Ollivander returned and bent over the measurements, waving his hand to stop the tape measures, and then looked up and his brow furrowed at her rapidly changing hair colour. He finally realised he must be in the presence of a Metamorphmagus and he looked down again briefly before placing a pile of boxes on his desk and beckoning Adhara over.

She only had to try a few wands before one of them started glowing and emitting golden stars that floated to the ground and popped, releasing a pleasant vanilla smell.

'Twelve and three quarter inches, Red Oak, phoenix tail feather. A rather aesthetically pleasing wand if I say so myself. Red Oak is a wood that usually chooses a witch with brilliant reflexes, quick wit and an aptitude for duelling. I must say, had it been a dragon heartstring core, I would be warning you of the power of your wand. This is, however, a strong, durable and widely applicable core.' Ollivander chuckled lightly and took the wand from her, placing it back in its box and setting it aside. 'Now, _Mr_ Black, would you like to begin trying these wands?'

Sirius picked up a wand and Ollivander's glasses cracked, he grabbed another one and a small section of floor collapsed. Things continued in this way for quite some time before he cautiously lifted one with his index finger and thumb, leaning away from it, and finally a warm breeze filled the room and the tip lit up.

'Is that it?' He asked, staring at the wand blankly while Adhara admired the runes running the length of the wand.

'Yes, yes. Ten inches, dogwood, dragon heartstring. A playful but powerful wood there, and of course a brilliantly powerful core. That'll be seven Galleons for each wand, if you please.'

They fished out the money from their lighter full money bags and then left the shop, grinning.

'Ginger suits you, Addie.' Sirius commented as they made their way to Florean Fortescue's.

Adhara gave a start and blushed literally to the roots of her hair, snagging her hand mirror from her robes and quickly changing the colour to a shade of blond. A girl with a beautiful bright shock of red hair wearing Muggle clothes gave her an amazed look as she walked past, gawking at everything. She quickly started talking to a greasy-looking boy who was walking with her, who smiled at her now she was giving him attention.

'She looks nice – I wonder if we will end up in a dorm together.' Adhara remarked, ignoring the fact the girl had been staring at her. She supposed for someone who had lived without magic all their life – no, the thought of it was too weird. She shivered, not out of cold.

'The Muggle-born?' Andromeda said, and there was an element of doubt in her tone.

Adhara gave her a look as Sirius stared down the ice cream parlour menu that was propped up outside the shop by the outside tables. 'Roma. There's nothing wrong with Muggle-borns. Nothing at all.'

'I know, I'm sorry. It's the way I've been raised Addie. Surely you can understand.'

Adhara did understand – before she had started questioning what she had taught, she had thought they were filth. She remembered the first time she saw a Muggle – she had looked at the woman as if she was Nundu faeces, and had later asked how could "filthy Mudbloods" be allowed to attend Hogwarts, and when she had thought about sharing a dorm with one she had been sick in the toilet. Adhara wished she could go back and scold her snobby younger self.

'Yeah.'

'I'll have a chocolate fudge sundae with fudge flies and chocolate frogs.' Sirius said, as always, after pondering the menu for a year.

'Can I have the cinnamon and apple icecream, two scoops with that really nice sauce that goes with it?'

Andromeda nodded and disappeared into the shop. Sirius and Adhara put their bags down by the table, and they sat there and watched the people going by with lazy contentment.

Adhara unfolded the supplies list and read through it, ticking the items off in her head. 'We've got telescopes haven't we?'

Sirius nodded.

'So next stop… what pet shops are there here?'

'Um… There's Bufo's, the frog one, don't wanna go there, if you want some kind of bird. Eeylops Owl Emporium, the Magical Menagerie, and Ariadne Spinners down Knockturn, but that's spiders so…' He grinned, thinking of her spider phobia.

'And it is down Knockturn.' Adhara added.

'So? The both of us have been down there countless times.' Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

'With our parents.' She corrected.

'But the people down there know who our family is. They wouldn't touch us.' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'How about I get a giant huntsman spider? Bet they'd make an exception and let me bring it.'

'Do not be ridiculous. That would be something Regulus would do.' Adhara retorted, although she really didn't want him getting something like that.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, squinting his eyes in the sunlight. 'Yeah you're right. Dear little Regulus. Just imagine him petting it, those long, hairy legs.'

Adhara clamped her hands over her ears and began singing a random song she'd heard on the radio once, trying to block out the sounds and by extension the _images_.

Sirius chuckled at her as Andromeda walked out of the shop, floating the icecreams in front of her until Sirius and Adhara reached up and plucked theirs out of the air. Sirius smirked at the chocolate frogs shivering on the icecream, while Roma took her own (raspberry and white chocolate) and the girls sat there licking their icecreams and discussing where to go.

'Let's try the Magical Menagerie first, and if there are none there then we can take a trip to Eeylop's or .' Andromeda said, crunching down on the edge of her cone and giving Sirius – who had chocolate smeared all over his face – a disapproving look.

'Sounds good.'

They sat there relaxing for a little longer, and then they picked up their bags and started to stroll down the street, peering into shop windows and popping into a couple to purchase funny things. Adhara got a strange Muggle contraption from a junk shop that the wizard was convinced was supposed to dry one's hair, but certainly didn't do anything of the sort. She decided it was a strange sort of pencil pot type thing, but she didn't understand what the long black cord was for.

They entered the Menagerie and spent some time looking interestedly at the strange animals. Sirius bought a handsome owl with dark feathers and some owl treats (he named it Dusk) and Adhara pondered over a brown owl for a while, admired some ravens, stared at a Kneazle and continued to be indecisive until Andromeda could take it no longer.

'Alright cuz, decide in one, two, three. Okay, too late! Ma'am, something interesting, cuddly but not overly dangerous please.'

The witch at the desk looked a little startled, but bustled around and brought out a little silver kitten.

'We aren't quite sure where he came from, and he has a few magical abilities, but he is so soft.' She unlatched the cage and scooped up the mewing kitten, holding him out to them.

Adhara stroked him a little bit and gasped at how soft he was.

'Is he house trained?'

'Perfectly, miss. Has only done one poo and that's been a lump of silver in our litter tray. Got a good price for that silver we did.' She chuckled and looked at the kitten fondly. 'Only magic we've seen in him yet, but enough eh?'

'How much?'

'Eleven Galleons, that one. A tad more than your average tabby, perhaps, but he's no normal kitty is he?'

'I'll take him. And some cat food, a big bag of it please.'

Adhara scooped out the Galleons and once he was put away she picked up the cage and the cat food.

'Aw, I'll be sad to see him go.' The witch said, shaking her head and smiling at the kitten before counting up the Galleons into her hand. 'Bye bye love.' She addressed the last part to the kitten in the cage, which was licking his paw and not paying much attention to the fact that he was leaving the Menagerie.

'Thank you, goodbye!' Adhara left the shop and Sirius stared at the cat.

'It's silver. It's glittery.' He said blankly.

'I know!' She laughed and then they set off down the street again as Andromeda checked her watch.

'We should be getting back now, you two. Got everything? Good. Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some Floo powder.'

They made their way back to the pub and bought enough Floo powder to get all of them home. Adhara squeezed into the fireplace with all her things and her kitten in his cage under her arm.

'Kester-Black Manor.' She said clearly, and squeezed everything in, sandwiching her eyes shut until she stepped out into her drawing room and could breathe again. She dumped all her stuff on the sofa and waited for Sirius and Andromeda.

Once the other's had arrived and they had moved their shopping upstairs, Adhara let her kitten out of his cage and allowed him to run around her room for a while. He rubbed up against her and purred endlessly, recognising his new owner, but his tail bristled when Sirius tried to stroke him, and he wasn't quite so friendly toward Andromeda. Adhara took him around the manor, but didn't let him outside – she wanted him to know this was his home before she gave him any freedom to run away.

'Hello Adhara.' Her papa said, walking in with his ring glittering on his finger, fresh from work. 'Did you have a nice day?'

His eyes landed on the kitten chasing a piece of string Andromeda was magically flying around the room, and he smiled.

'Who's this?'

'My kitten.' Adhara said, brushing silver cat hairs off her arms.

'Does she have a name?' He asked, crouching down and scratching the silver kitten behind the ears.

' _He_ doesn't have a name yet.'

Auriga walked into the room, eyes narrowed and she raised her chin to see the kitten.

'It had better be house trained!' She snarled.

'His faeces are made of pure silver, Aunt Auriga.' Andromeda said, smiling and then twitching the string again so the kitten pounced on it again.

Auriga had to struggle to keep the disapproval on her face. 'Well I expect you to give it a proper Black-worthy name.'

'Ooh it's _adorable!_ ' Corona hurried from behind her mother and flung herself to the floor by the kitten. His tail bristled and he jumped a foot in the air away from her in fright, Adhara hurried to comfort him and gave Corona a scolding look.

'Corona! You scared him! Be careful, for goodness sake.'

Corona pouted and crossed her arms, turning her head away from the evil cat.

'I want a pet.' She demanded, but before Auriga could promise her a unicorn by tomorrow, Vincent tutted and shook his head, smiling at his daughter.

'Now, now, Cori, a pet for yourself is a present for when you go to Hogwarts. Wait until next year darling.'

Corona's mouth popped open.

'WHAT?! I want it _now_!'

'"I want" doesn't get.' Adhara said spitefully, happy that her sister might not get her way for once.

Vincent gave Adhara a reprimanding look.

'Patience, Corona.'

She stormed away, and Auriga looked slightly dumbfounded.

'Well, Addie, what are you naming it?' Sirius asked, in an attempt to ease the tension. Auriga stormed away and Vincent furrowed his eyebrows. This time he was not going to be stepped all over. He strode confidently after her.

'Merlyn, with a 'y''

Merlyn mewed loudly, happy to finally have name, and he jumped up onto Adhara's lap.

'I thought Auriga said a proper Black name. Constellations?'

'I don't care what she said.' Adhara remarked snarkily. 'This kitten is Merlyn with a 'y''

Sirius and Andromeda smiled. They went into the drawing room, Adhara got out her wizard chess set, and Merlyn was spooked by the little chess pieces – one moment stalking, the next jumping away with massive pupils when a pawn took a swing at a knight.

Adhara decided she wouldn't mention that he scratched all along Auriga's settee with his silver claws.

Sirius didn't stay another night, unfortunately, and Andromeda left early to meet up with someone. The younger two suspected it was a boy, but she wouldn't spill no matter how much they pestered.

Adhara spent the rest of the holidays either playing with Corona or playing with Merlyn, as the cat wouldn't go within five feet of her half-sister. Auriga happily collected all of the little nuggets of silver that Merlyn left in plant pots or out in the garden, but she was none too pleased about finding the discarded guts of something strewn over her side of the bed. Auriga demanded that Adhara send all Merlyn's silver to her by post when she was at Hogwarts. Adhara agreed only to keep her quiet.

* * *

 **A/N Bit of a longer chapter this time, a bit awkward as there was a lot of movement. Please review, as I would really appreciate constructive criticism or any other opinions on the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

At last September rolled around. Her father drove her and Corona to King's Cross station, as her sister had insisted on coming to see her off while Auriga remained at the mansion and prepared a cocktail party to have while Corona was at her friend Nancy Greengrass' house and Adhara on her way to Hogwarts.

The car journey was long and tiresome. Adhara got to sit in the front but Corona sat forward and buzzed in her ear all the way to London like an annoying fly that she wasn't allowed to swat. Auriga disapproved of the car, but the Kester family had a great love of them, so Vincent had a large collection of Bentleys and the like.

Finally they pulled over in Muggle attire at the station and made their way inside, Adhara carrying Merlyn in his cage and Papa dragging her trunk.

She couldn't miss the looks of disdain he gave the Muggles around him – she knew that even though he was not an unpleasant man to Half-bloods and Purebloods, he detested Muggles, as that viewpoint had been ingrained in his head even through the Kester family. Her face fell when he physically stepped away in order to not brush past a Muggle child. The mother stared at him as if he were a murderer.

Some people gave Merlyn strange looks as they wound through the throngs of people, Corona trailing behind, and she knew they probably thought she had spray-painted (was that the correct word?) him silver. Some people certainly gave her disgusted looks when they got a look through the cage.

Eventually they reached the ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten and as she had done at another station, she leant against it casually before falling through the wall when no one was looking. She smiled and regained her balance until she got a look at her surroundings and her eyes widened in delight.

Hundreds of people were there, students and families alike; bangs echoed in the air and a loud buzz of chatter flowed across her, mingling with the steam curling around her hair. Frogs croaking, owls hooting, cats meowing and hissing and the squeak of trolley wheels were only some of the sounds she could hear. Little kids ran past laughing as one boy chased a squealing girl with a frog in his hands.

Adhara felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see her father smiling, Corona's hand held tightly in his own.

'Let's get your trunk on the train and then we can find Sirius, hm?' He suggested, and Corona skipped with them onto the luggage compartment. She held onto Merlyn but tucked her trunk safely inside.

They left the train and started pushing through the witches and wizards; Adhara was paying so much attention trying to look for Sirius' mass of hair that when a boy's foot came up she didn't notice and tripped.

She cursed in Spanish, making her father whip around, when two arms grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up roughly, steadying her.

Adhara turned, ready to start yelling at the culprit, and then saw his terrified expression. After a moment of confused eye contact, she pulled out her hand mirror from her pocket and saw her eyes had gone totally red with anger, iris, whites and all. She hurried to fix it and glared at the boy again. He had brown eyes widened in shock, scruffy dark hair sticking up at the back that wasn't messy in as good a way as Sirius', and wore a pair of round glasses that suited him. He had a nice nose and was very tall, lanky and thin, with very little puppy fat on his face, and already the beginnings of a nice jawline. He was quite attractive really.

'What was that for?' She demanded, thinking he had tripped her up on purpose.

'Sorry! I honestly didn't mean to! Are you okay?' He said in earnest. She narrowed her eyes and appraised his sincerity.

'Yes…' Adhara said slowly. 'Sorry for creeping you out with the eyes.'

'Yeah, how did you..?'

'I am a Metamorphmagus.' She explained. He pretended to know what that was, nodding and making an interested sound. Adhara smirked and with a shake of her head, her hair turned neon green. 'It means that I can change my appearance at will. And no, it is not something you learn – you are either born with it, or you are not.'

He stared at her hair in amazement.

'That's so cool! Hey, what's your name?'

'Adhara Kester-Black. I am not _actually_ related to the Blacks though.' She hurried to emphasise this, knowing the hate their family faced in many a place. 'I have a stepmother who is one.'

'Oh yeah? I'm James Potter. My grandma was a Black!' James looked genuinely excited.

Adhara narrowed her eyes, thinking. 'Dorea? I think she married a Potter…'

'That's right, she married Charlus and they had my father Fleamont.' James smiled, although he had winced at his father's embarrassing name. 'We're related!'

'Not by blood.' She reminded him. 'Here, James, I am looking for my friend Sirius; he's Walburga and Orion's son.'

James raised his eyebrow sceptically. He knew what the Blacks were like, and although Adhara seemed fine, the stories of Walburga were notorious. Somehow he doubted they'd all be like Adhara.

'Sirius is fine.' She reassured him, recognising the expression. 'He, Andromeda and I do not agree with that Pureblood stuff even a little bit.'

James visibly relaxed. 'My stuff is already on the train – let's find him.'

They started moving through the crowd again, telling Corona and Vincent to wait where they were, when James asked her a question. 'You have a bit of an accent, are you Italian?'

'Spanish. At least, I go to Spain a lot, and I'd consider Spanish my first language, and my father's from Spain – my real mum was British though.'

'Cool.'

At last she saw Sirius' tangled mop ahead of her.

'Oi! Black!'

He turned around from his conversation with Regulus, gave his brother a small smile and waved goodbye, before heading over with Dusk in his cage.

'Hey Addie! Er – hi there… You are?' He directed the last part to James, who was looking at Sirius carefully.

'James Potter.'

'I'm Sirius Black. You know Addie?'

'We just met.' James said with a smile. Sirius seemed alright, he hadn't asked about his blood straight off.

'James is our great aunt Dorea's grandson.' Adhara added.

'Oh! We're practically cousins!' Sirius said amiably, James grinned. 'How's Merlyn?'

'He is certainly interested.' Adhara peeked into the cage under her arm to see Merlyn sleeping peacefully. 'Or not.'

'Did you charm your cat silver?' James asked, noticing Merlyn for the first time.

'Bought him like this.' She neglected to mention the silver cat poos.

'We should find a compartment, before they all fill up.' Sirius remarked, hefting Dusk's cage higher.

'Good idea, I will just say goodbye to Papa and Corona.'

When they returned to where her family were waiting, Adhara was shocked to see her sister weeping. Sirius and James hung back as she hugged her sister and promised to write straight away, and then she hugged her dad and got onto the train with her new friends.

They began to make their way down the train, but found everywhere was already full (or had seats being guarded) except a compartment containing one boy who, despite his newly pressed Hogwarts robes he was already wearing, had a distinctly ragged and weary appearance.

'Hi, do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full.'

The boy looked surprised to be spoken to.

'Oh, of course! I mean, not at all! Er, please, sit.'

'Thanks so much.' Adhara sat down by the window opposite the boy, and Sirius sat next to her with James next to the boy on the other side. 'What is your name?'

'Er – Remus. Remus Lupin.'

'Cool name. Has something of a wolfy ring to it, right?' She smiled, but Remus' eyes widened in relative fear, so her smile died away. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

'I'm Sirius Black.' Sirius said helpfully. Remus cocked his head.

'Serious?' He said, pronouncing the 'er' sound much more than you should.

'Yeah, seriously.' Sirius grinned and then, noting the boy's confusion amended himself. 'No, no. Sirius, like the star.'

'Oh! Of course, sorry. I've never met anyone called Sirius before is all.' Remus looked mildly embarrassed as Adhara dutifully avoided his gaze.

'Easy mistake to make.' Sirius answered cheerfully, giving Adhara a look. 'That's James Potter and my sort of cousin Adhara Kester-Black.'

Remus looked nervously at Adhara, hoping she would forgive him for his twitchiness.

'Nice to meet you both.' He said, trying to keep his voice steady. James nodded and grinned but Adhara just caught his eye, inclined her head and then turned her attention to Merlyn, who had just done a poo in his cage.

'You do not mind do you?' She asked them all as she unlatched the cage, 'I just need to clear Merlyn out.'

The boys shook their heads as Remus looked at the cat wistfully.

'I couldn't bring a pet.'

'Why not?' James asked, who had a barn owl.

'Just couldn't; my parents didn't want to have to deal with one even in just the holidays.'

Adhara picked Merlyn up and put him on the floor, although he just jumped up onto the seat beside James, snuggling up to the Potter and purring loudly.

'Her cat's silver.' James told Remus, who was looking at it in interest.

'Do you know what species it is?'

'Nope.' Adhara answered, reaching in and picking up the silver nugget.

James' face wrinkled in disgust. 'What the-'

She grinned and held it up.

'Pure silver, my friend. No matter what goes in, silver comes out. If there was a gold cat, imagine how alchemists would react. A living Philosopher's Stone. But no, I think he's one of a kind.'

She fished an envelope out of her smaller bag that she had her robes in to change into later and dropped the nugget into it.

'It still came out his butt hole.' Sirius said. Adhara winced.

James started stroking Merlyn.

'What a cat.'

After that Adhara tried her best to warm up to Remus, and the unlikely four had a highly enjoyable train ride to Hogwarts.

When the sun had long since crept below the horizon and the stars were twinkling above them, the four were in their Hogwarts robes and discussing the houses as the train closed in on Hogsmeade.

'My actual family, the Kesters, have always attended Beauxbatons, and they were all put in the house which is basically the equivalent of Slytherin – but I do not want to follow their footsteps – I want to be in maybe Ravenclaw, but above all else I want to go into Gryffindor. That would be a dream come true.'

Sirius smiled, having heard her Gryffindor fantasies many a time.

'Gryffindor would be great. Brave, chivalrous, what's bad about it?' James agreed.

'Bigheadedness, or so Auriga tells me.' Adhara rolled her eyes. 'Despite me telling her only Gryffindor _boys_ are bigheaded pigs.'

'Oi!' James laughed, and Merlyn woke up from where he was taking his fifth nap of the journey in Remus' lap. He mewed in protest and relocated to his cage sitting by Sirius in the corner of the compartment.

'Excuse me, could you keep it down?' A girl with a wheedling voice and a horribly turned-up nose said, sneering at them. 'Sirius?' Her eyes fell on Sirius and she recoiled in shock.

'Vesper Selwyn.' Sirius said, locking his jaw and staring resolutely at the wall. Remus gave Vesper the same distasteful look she gave him.

'Why aren't you with my brother or any of the other Purebloods?' She hissed.

'I'm with Adhara and James is Pureblood.'

Vesper sniffed. 'Bet his family's not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.'

'I _am_ here you know.' James said, looking irritated.

Vesper sneered again and looked at Remus like he was something nasty she'd found on the bottom of her shoe.

'Sirius, I demand that you move to a respectable compartment. My brother Sebastien is sitting with Royce Goyle, Alphard Shafiq, Elias Travers, and a few other pure people. It would be a lot better for you!' Vesper said angrily – she didn't want a potential husband tainted by this riff-raff Hogwarts was admitting.

'Demand all you like, Selwyn, I'm not doing it.'

Adhara growled as Vesper opened her mouth to protest.

'Shut up Vesper!' She said, getting to her feet and feeling herself grow about a foot to seem imposing over Vesper, who did shrink away a little.

'No! I don't care about what _you_ say _,_ you pathetic child. Sirius is going to marry me, and I _won't_ have him associating with weirdos like you!'

Adhara felt pure anger boil in her stomach, and had she known it, her eyes went red in fury, she felt her teeth sharpen and point and then her fingernails were more like claws as she loomed over Vesper, who cowered away.

'Fuck off.'

She slammed the door in her face.

Breathing heavily, Adhara tried to focus enough to resume her usual shape, and she managed to fix her height, teeth and claws, but no matter how much she tried, she was so angry the red eyes remained.

'How – what?' Remus stuttered, staring at Adhara in awe.

'She's a Metamorphmagus.' James grinned. 'And she is as cool as anything.'

'You can say that again.'

Adhara smiled and the redness in her eyes disappeared, just as the train grinded to a halt outside Hogsmeade station. She locked Merlyn in his cage and got to her feet with the others. They got off the train and were instructed that they should leave their luggage there, including pets, and they would be delivered to their respective dormitories after the Sorting.

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! This way firs' years, tha's it.'

They made their way to the origin of the shouting – a giant of a man holding a lantern and waving all the first years over to him.

Once the other years had gone, the huge man gathered all the remaining pupils around, many shaking and staring across the big black lake to the towering castle beyond, and led them down a path from the station to where a fleet of little boats sat in the water, bobbing carefully in the misty lake.

'No more than four to a boat, come on then!' The huge man called, and Adhara, James, Sirius, and Remus were just about to clamber into a boat with their lanterns when he pulled her aside.

'Would you mind sittin' with this one?' He asked, nodding to a shivering little boy with a mop of colourless hair who was standing looking around helplessly as all the other students found boats.

Sirius stopped with one foot in his boat, looking apprehensive.

'Oh. Sure.' Adhara smiled reluctantly at the boy and got into his boat, to be joined by James a moment later. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach as he bumped into her, jostling for a comfortable position.

'What's your name?' She asked the tiny boy, who was turning around and staring at her with wide eyes. It made her wonder if something had gone weird with her face, she flipped open her hand mirror to check quickly.

'P-Peter Pettigrew.' He stuttered, looking fearfully at the pretty girl and the tall boy beside her.

'I'm Adhara Kester-Black, this is my friend James Potter.' She saw another boy and girl had joined Remus and Sirius, sitting close together at the back as the greasy, dark-haired boy held up a lantern for the smiling redhead to see by. Adhara thought there was something familiar about the pair.

On her other side, Sebastien Selwyn, Alphard Shafiq, Elias Travers and Royce Goyle had barged into the boat just behind the huge man's one and they were looking around them with haughty, self-important expressions. Adhara saw a couple more of her distant relatives by marriage sitting in another boat, but these were girls. She hoped with all her might that she didn't end up sharing a dormitory with any of them.

Peter had turned back around, and the boats were beginning to glide across the water towards the castle.

A splatter of icy cold water landed on her face. She gasped, and looked around at James, who was smirking at her after having seen Sirius splash her. She took his smirk the wrong way.

'Why you-'

She gave him a hefty push that rocked the boat and sent him tumbling into the icy clutches of the water. He resurfaced, coughing and spluttering a moment later, Sirius and even Remus roaring with laughter, as Adhara grinned to see the smirk wiped off his face.

James wasn't going to go down easy. He grabbed the side of Sirius and Remus' boat and pulled it down roughly, causing Sirius, Remus and the greasy-haired boy to go splashing into the lake with muffled cries. The horrified redhead just managed to hold on, shouting 'Sev!' at the top of her lungs.

Adhara giggled as Peter's mouth fell open, just as their boat was capsized by the combined efforts of James, Sirius and Remus, but not 'Sev', who had swam back to his boat and was trying to get back on with the redhead's help.

Ice rushed up her body, and fear enveloped her as the lake snatched at her hair and robes. She kicked desperately against the water but her waterlogged robes were too heavy and she felt her lungs screaming for oxygen and her head began to spin. At the last moment a huge hand yanked her out of the water and deposited her, coughing up lake water, next to the red head and 'Sev' in their boat.

They were staring at her in horror as the other boys but Peter were shoved into the other now very soggy boat by the huge man.

She managed a weak smile as she began to shiver uncontrollably, only to be doused in another shower of lake water as Peter tumbled into their boat.

'Sorry about that.' Adhara wheezed to 'Sev', 'I didn't mean to get you caught up in that. Are you alright?'

He nodded slowly; his arms were wrapped around himself.

The redhead elbowed him and he mumbled something like 'wasnyerfult.'

Adhara just smiled again and started coughing again, feeling like her lungs had been turned into ice.

Finally the boats came to a halt in a small grotto, where a huge flight of stone steps led up to a pair of huge oak doors. They began walking up, and the huge man siphoned the wet ones from the main group and after giving them a small, half-hearted telling-off, took out a mysterious pink umbrella and dried and warmed them all magically, before ushering them after the others.

'That was fun.' Adhara commented, laughing at Sirius' bedraggled appearance as Peter trailed, breathing heavily, after his more physically fit companions.

'Dangerous though.' Remus said, but still smiling a little.

'Dangerous shmangerous, it was _awesome._ ' Sirius said, looking at James with a mischievous look in his eye.

They entered the castle, staring around them in amazement, and then the man led them up some more stairs until they reached a flight where a witch in emerald green robes looked down on them.

The first years stopped at the top of the stairs, looking expectantly at her. Behind her was another set of huge doors, beyond which a low murmur of chatter could be heard.

'Thank you, Hagrid.' She addressed the Gamekeeper, who bowed his head. 'Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall, I will be your Transfiguration teacher this year. In a few moments you will pass through these doors behind me, and proceed to the front of the hall where you will be Sorted into your houses. The houses are: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I do not doubt you will learn more about your houses as time spins on. In your time at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your family, you will eat with them, share dormitories with them, and you will also go to your classes with them. At the end of the school year the House Cup is awarded to the house who has gained the most house points. Your triumphs will earn you these. However, house points may be deducted for bad behaviour and rule breaking. Wait here, the Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly.'

Professor McGonagall turned and left through the doors.

'Oi, Black! What d'you think you're doing, hanging about with… things like _that_?' Sebastien Selwyn sneered at Peter, who shrank away in fear.

Adhara glared at him, her features becoming more angular and threatening as her eyes flashed yellow.

'Eff off, Selwyn.' She hissed.

'I wasn't talking to you.' He retorted, as the first years stared between them uncomfortably.

Adhara took deep breaths to calm herself, and resumed her normal face. 'I already terrified your sister today, Selwyn, want me to hurt you too?'

Sebastien Selwyn took an angry step forward.

'Are you threatening me? Are you?'

'Didn't you get the point?' Adhara answered, smiling sweetly.

He lunged forward, throwing his fists out, catching her on the side of her face before she could get a well-aimed kick in and get him away. Her foot lashed out at his knee and he gasped and retreated as she cupped her face, knowing he wasn't strong enough to bruise her.

Sirius was about to start beating him up when Professor McGonagall returned, and, not noticing Adhara or Sebastien, told them to follow her inside.

The doors swung forward and the first years began to file in. Sirius kept close to one side and James on the other as Remus and Peter stayed close behind them, throwing scalding looks at Sebastien, who was limping as his friends glared back.

They couldn't be totally distracted, however, by this, as the Great Hall looked incredible. Four massive house tables spanned the length of the hall, laden with sparkling clean golden plates and goblets. A huge fire roared in a huge fireplace on the right, and the vaulted ceiling's shape was lost to an infinity of sparkling stars, below which hundreds upon hundreds of candles floated in the air. At the far end was the staff table, where Albus Dumbledore in his huge gold chair smiled at them, and a row of other staff watched the first years enter with intense interest. The students gawked at them from all sides as they walked down the middle, and she managed to catch Andromeda's smiling eye from her place at the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall stopped them at the foot of some of the steps that led up to the dais where the staff table was, but in front of the table was a stool, and a ragged old hat perched atop it.

'Excuse me, Minerva. I have a few notices.' Professor Dumbledore stood up. 'Professor Filch has asked me to inform all students that no magic is allowed in the corridors. I would also like to enforce the point that the Dark Forest is out of bounds to all students, and I would also like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor – Professor Trilla. Thank you.' Professor Trilla, a very tall and thin lady who looked young but had a wise look in her eye, inclined her head.

'When I call your name, you will come up and place the hat upon your head.' She instructed, and unfurled a huge scroll.

'Aubrey, Bertram' was a Ravenclaw. A distant cousin, Mira Black was put in Slytherin, and then all too soon 'Black, Sirius' was called.

Adhara locked eyes with Sirius as he sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. There was a silence, and his face contorted in concentration, and then the rip in the brim opened wide and yelled 'GRYFFINDOR' for all to hear.

She screamed with delight as he went and sat with the rest of the lions.

Nigel Boot went Ravenclaw, Isaac Dunn to Hufflepuff, Xavier Edgecombe was Ravenclaw, then Professor McGonagall called 'Evans, Lily' and the redhead Muggleborn she had seen so much went up, nervous through and through. She sat down, and the hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR', and although a huge smile broke out on her face as the lions whooped, clapped and hollered, the greasy-haired boy looked downcast. Travis Fern was put into Ravenclaw, Samantha Finnish into Hufflepuff, and then Giselle Gamp and Royce Goyle both went and joined the Slytherins. Davey Gudgeon went into Hufflepuff, Isla Ilch to the snakes, Olivia Jackson and Benjamin Jorkins to Ravenclaw, and what comes after 'j'? 'K'- for Kester.

'Kester-Black, Adhara!' Professor McGonagall called from her scroll.

Adhara felt sweat break out on her forehead as she ascended the couple of steps and sat down shakily on the stool. She focused everything on keeping her appearance normal as the hat lowered onto her head and slipped down over her eyes.

Godric Gryffindor must've had a large head.

 _Or perhaps you have a small one._

Adhara jumped at the voice in her head, but relaxed, knowing it wouldn't hurt her; it hadn't hurt anyone else.

 _A smart thought. Ravenclaw-worthy, and yet, I see that Slytherin would do great things for you, don't you agree?_

 _No._ Adhara thought resolutely. _If you put me in with those snakes I'll rip you apart._

 _Of course, I see that now. A little violent, and rather stubborn, aren't we? But are you sure? Slytherin runs in your blood you know. There have been witches on your mother's side before._

Adhara's eyes widened, but then she furrowed her brow.

 _I don't care._

 _If you're sure, I suppose that this house will be just as good for you. Certainly not a Hufflepuff at any rate._

'GRYFFINDOR!'

She grinned and took the hat off, handing it to McGonagall with a bow. Sauntering down to the Gryffindor table she plonked herself down next to Sirius. They high-fived each other and Adhara said hi to Lily as 'Lupin, Remus' was called to be Sorted.

He was thankfully made a Gryffindor, and sat down opposite them with a giddy smile as the Gryffindors yelled their appreciation. After this Mary MacDonald joined their table, a short and pudgy girl with a kind face and a slightly afraid look pasted on her face.

Adhara introduced herself and they had a little laugh together, as they knew they'd be sharing a dorm.

Meredith MacFanswith went to Hufflepuff (to Mary's disappointment), Amelia Malkin joined Ravenclaw and a girl who none of them knew called Marlene McKinnon also joined the Gryffindor table. Justine Nott went to Slytherin, Arabella Painter and Patrick Payne-Prisse to Hufflepuff, and then somehow Peter Pettigrew sat down with Remus, looking dazed as the hat bellowed 'GRYFFINDOR' for James.

'Who'd have thought we'd end up all together?' Adhara laughed as Helen Prewett joined Slytherin. Kameron Quince, Ebony Wesley and Amy Richards went to the badgers, but then Amy's sister Kelly was pronounced a Gryffindor and sat next to Marlene with a big grin on her face before everyone introduced themselves again. Edith Runcorn and Wendy Sage went to Ravenclaw, Sebastien Selwyn went to (no surprise) Slytherin, Michael Sewell joined the badgers, and then Alphard Shafiq, Severus Snape (Lily's friend) and Elias Travers went and sat with Selwyn.

The Muggleborn kept her head down as Loveday Trebble finally joined Ravenclaw and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll.

She returned to the staff table, and the headmaster stood up again.

'Let the feast begin!'


	5. Chapter 5

'Addie, have you written your letter home?' Sirius approached her in the common room, carrying Dusk on his arm. It was late, but she had promised to write home straight away, so Sirius offered to send her letter with his via Dusk.

Merlyn was sitting on her shoulder as she read through what she had written.

 _Dear Papa and Corona,_

 _Hogwarts is the most amazing place – I realise Auriga knows, but Papa, you went to Beauxbatons, so you really must visit the castle some time (not this year though, please) It's beautiful, right in a valley in the Scottish highlands, although it was dark when we arrived so I couldn't see properly, but when you get that first look at the castle, with all the lights in the windows like thousands of stars, it really takes your breath away._

 _The Great Hall is amazing too – the ceiling's enchanted to look like the night sky, all blue skies or shining stars and the milky way, and there're massive house tables, with all the golden plates and goblets, and candles floating, and big impressive stone slabs, and then there's the Sorting Hat on its stool (but I suppose it's only there at the start of term)._

 _I'm already missing you, and I suppose if you want me to I'll come home for Christmas, but we'll see._

 _I've met some really nice people, but I don't have time to tell you about them now, so I'll write another day and describe them then._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Adhara xxx_

 _P.s. Sirius and I were both Sorted into Gryffindor._

She took a deep breath, giving the post script an anxious look, and then folded it up and put it in an envelope with the two silver nuggets. Adhara stood up and tied the letter to Dusk's other leg, the one without Sirius' letter to his parents, and she opened the window.

'Ready?' She asked Sirius.

'How do you think they'll react?'

'They'll want to kill or disown us.'

'Ready then.' He nodded, and held Dusk out. 'Take this one to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, let Regulus have it first. Don't let them touch this one, take it to Kester-Black Manor, and only let Vincent take it from you.' He gave the owl a little launch into the air. Dusk flapped his wings and soared away, quickly blending into the night in a way that only a black owl can.

'Good night, Sirius.' Adhara said, hugging him tightly.

'Good night, Addie.'

They parted ways and she entered the dormitory marked 'First years' with Merlyn at her heels. She went to her bed, smiling at Lily, Mary, Kelly and Marlene, three of whom were Muggleborns, and one a Half-blood. Not that it mattered.

'Oh he's _adorable_! Can I stroke him?' Kelly asked, rushing over and cooing at Merlyn.

'Of course.' Adhara smiled and left her cuddling the silver kitten in her arms. She opened her trunk and took the pyjamas from the top of the neatly folded clothes. She entered the adjoining bathroom and slipped into a cubicle to change.

When she re-entered the bedroom she saw Lily and Mary chatting amiably, but the redhead seemed off.

'Hi Lily, Mary, don't you love the common room?'

'It's great isn't it?' Mary said, her round face smiling brightly. 'The magical world is so beautiful.'

Adhara felt a little taken aback – she had always thought of her world as rather tame, and had thought Muggles' ecktrissty was really amazing. She really thought highly of them that they could survive without magic and had found such an interesting substitute.

'I suppose it is. I've never thought about it.'

'Are you wizard-born?' Lily asked.

She was once again taken aback. 'Wizard-born' – what a strange way to put it.

'We call it Pureblood when you have no Muggle blood in your veins.' Adhara blurted, and everyone in the room was silent for a moment, the atmosphere filled with contempt.

'What – Muggles are dirty is it?' Marlene, who Adhara had taken as rather fiery from the start.

'No, I meant-'

'That all of us are tainted by dirty blood? _Pure_ – ha! Gonna call us some degrading slur now?'

'No! I don't believe in that stuff, it's just what it's called. My family are awful but I don't see anything wrong with Muggle-borns! It's just pathetic contempt and it's ridiculous.'

Lily and Mary seemed to believe her, but Marlene glared at her and Kelly seemed reproachful, and put Merlyn down at arm's length. Adhara had never thought being a pureblood would make one feel left out, not at a wizard's school. She instantly wished she was with the boys. Her hair turned red with embarrassment, which only made her feel more embarrassed as she hurried to fix it. 'I really am sorry if I caused any of you any discomfort, I have been raised by Muggle-haters, but I swear I haven't gone the same way. I _am_ in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, aren't I? My family will probably disown me when they find out, but I think that it's worth it to be with genuine nice people.'

Marlene nodded reluctantly, and then stepped forward and held out her hand.

'Apology accepted, Adhara, but you'd better mean it.'

Adhara gratefully shook her hand.

'Is Slytherin really that bad?' Lily asked in a small voice.

'I heard that their head of house boils students' fingers and toes in his cauldron if they misbehave, because he's the potions master!' Kelly shivered, chasing after Merlyn.

'There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.' Marlene agreed. 'Personally, all the witches and wizards in my family have been in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, with the exception of my great uncle Stanley who was Hufflepuff. But the wizarding McKinnons are proud to say that we've never had a Slytherin.'

Lily lowered her eyes.

'But not all wizards in Slytherin are bad.' Adhara hurried to explain. 'Yes, most of my family are awful, although I'm not actually related to them, my stepmother is a Black, but my cousin Andromeda is a Slytherin but really nice.'

Lily nodded.

'Your friend Severus is a Slytherin isn't he?' Adhara said quietly.

'How did you know his name?'

'After falling in the lake, I realised who he was at the Sorting.'

Marlene turned around and went into the bathroom, Mary laid her robes out carefully for the morning, Kelly carefully put Merlyn on Adhara's bed, and Lily smiled weakly.

'I hope he doesn't change. I hope he still wants to be my friend.'

Adhara slowly approached her and looked her in the eye. 'Of course he'll stay your friend, you seem so nice and lovely, he'd be mad not to.'

Lily smiled.

In the boy's dormitory the four new Gryffindors were roaring with laughter. They got on like a house on fire, and even Peter felt included, like these amazing, confident, happy boys actually wanted to be friends with him. As they joked about the Slytherin with the greasy hair and chortled that they should send him some shampoo, Peter almost wanted to hug James, who had seemed the nicest of all.

Remus too could hardly believe what was happening. Disbelief had been choking him for the whole day, and he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He was at Hogwarts. Him! When any other headteacher would've turned him away, Dumbledore had actively come to their house and insisted he attend. It couldn't be real. He was here. Remus John Lupin, in a Hogwarts dormitory.

Not only that, but in a dormitory _with friends_. He dreaded what could happen if they discovered his secret. No one could know.

That night all of the Gryffindor first years slept peacefully. All but one. Kelly Richards lay with her eyes open, the hair on the back of her neck tingling in an unpleasant way from the magic in the air. She could feel the magic in those dratted cat hairs burning her hands, and it was getting too much.

She got out of bed, her breathing laboured, and crept into the bathroom. The water at least was clean – ish. She ran it on her hands and splashed it on her neck as if she had just undertaken some exercise. She wasn't going to survive here. Not only from the magic she was subjected to all the time but although her dorm mates suspected nothing but her twin sister Amy wasn't as good at acting as she was. If Dumbledore discovered them there could be a problem.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small Objeckt that she had kept close to her at all times. Kelly was just glad it had done its job at the Sorting, and she hoped that it continued to work. She thought about how little these witches and wizards knew about true Darke Magicke, and she smiled. Her – a Muggleborn? Please. Of course, 'Kelly Richards' wasn't her name, but her name was a little obscene for Muggles. If only they knew what she and her sister were capable of. Of course, Kelly thought, they _would_ know, soon enough.

She slipped the Objeckt back into her pocket and returned to the bedroom, giving the kitten curled up with the Black a nasty look. Getting close to it had been painful, but necessary. To show such an aversion to a magical animal would easily give her away.

Amy Richards, sitting wide awake in her Hufflepuff dormitory ran a finger over her Objeckt. It had been a little faulty, she had been supposed to be placed in Slytherin, but it had still kept her under the radar. At least, she hoped so – her dorm mate Meredith MacFanswith kept giving her funny looks so either Amy wasn't acting well enough or Meredith had Seer's blood in her veins. The Divination professor had certainly looked on edge, but he didn't seem to be able to locate the source of the Darkenesse.

As the magic in the air stung at her eyes and made them water like a Muggle cutting onions, Amy wondered yet again why she had had to be given this mission out of all of them. And why she had to get stuck with 'Kelly' as her sister rather than Dreiche as a brother.

Merlyn shivered where he slept.

'Transfiguration?' Lily said in disbelief, reading the first thing on her timetable.

'Charms?' Mary gawped.

'Well, we are in a wizarding school aren't we?' Adhara smiled jokingly, but she was on edge; not one of the boys had yet come down and they had their first ever lesson in less than fifteen minutes! Just trust Sirius not to set an alarm or check if even one person in his dorm had one.

'I'm so excited!' Kelly said in a high-pitched voice, staring at her timetable closely. Adhara had always been good at reading faces, mainly to know how to hide her emotions from others, and she thought she saw an underlying disgust in Kelly's eyes as the girl surveyed her timetable. But how could that be? Surely becoming a witch would be a dream come true.

Marlene poured some milk into her glass. 'I suppose it should be quite interesting.' She said in a significantly not-interested tone.

Adhara opened her mouth to contribute when James came stumbling into the Great Hall, his shirt inside out and his robes crumpled, followed closely by Sirius, Remus and finally Peter, all in various states of messiness. To her dismay, they beelined towards her and sat down with either worried looks or lazy smiles and said good morning in very loud voices.

'Hi.' She said quietly, trying to ignore Isla Ilch's smirk from the Slytherin table as she nudged Sebastien Selwyn and whispered something in his ear.

'James, your shirt is inside out, Sirius, your hair looks like a rat's nest, Remus, your shoes are on the wrong feet, and Peter, did someone turn your tie pink? Guess you'll have to ask Professor McGonagall to sort it out in Transfiguration.'

They started to sort themselves out, but James only began stuffing his face, not giving a newt's eye about his shirt.

'Um, Adhara, let's go up to the Common Room and get our books.' Lily suggested, looking at James with distaste.

'I'll catch you up.'

Lily gave her a startled look but stood up with the others. Marlene mouthed ' _really?_ ' as she walked past.

'You're so sweet to stay, Addie, but it would be more productive if you went and fetched our stuff for us now.' Sirius said, still running his fingers through his hair.

'It would be more productive if you set an alarm, Sirius.' She rolled her eyes, smiling, and grabbed James' plate before he could get more food. 'You can have decent breakfasts when you wake up earlier.' She said in answer to his protests. James reluctantly stood up and dragged Sirius with him. Remus grabbed a piece of toast and then they left the Great Hall, Peter trailing morosely behind.

Adhara was wedged between James and Sirius in a one-person armchair while sofas when the owl came. Remus and Peter were somehow splayed across their own sofas as they moaned about all the work they'd had to do that day. The common room was loud, everyone was talking about their lessons and still reliving summer tales, but a movement in her peripheral vision alerted her to a black owl perched on the window sill.

'Sirius, get off, Dusk is here.' She elbowed him and when he saw the owl he reluctantly obliged. James and Adhara scooched over to take up his space as he opened the window and a shivering Dusk hopped gratefully onto his arm and nipped him affectionately.

'You can go to the dorm or to the Owlery.' He told Dusk, and the owl, not wanting to go out in the cold again, fluttered past a sixth year's head up the boys' stairs. Sirius saw his place had been taken. 'Guess you won't be getting your letter then, unless you move.' He said. Adhara felt horrified at the thought of moving from James' side, not just because he was warm and she was comfortable, but she liked sitting next to him.

She stuck her tongue out.

'Merlyn!' She called and made some mouse noises until the silver kitten appeared from behind a bookcase, with a suspicious something dangling from his mouth that he quickly sucked up. He jumped up onto her lap and she whispered something in his ear, and moment later Sirius found himself short one letter while Adhara smiled and cooed at her clever kitty.

Sirius huffed and Peter quickly moved up to let him sit down there.

Adhara found a feeling of dread rush through her as she recognised her father's spiky handwriting on one side, and there, on the other, the Kester family crest emblazoned in red wax from her father's signet ring. As if he were reading her mind, James found her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

She took a deep breath and broke the seal, taking the posh parchment out of the envelope and unfolding it.

 _Dear Adhara,_

 _Thank-you for writing to us so soon, Corona was overjoyed when she came home. Hogwarts sounds lovely; I think you've managed to make Cori even more jealous than before!_

 _Auriga is, as you can guess, none too happy about your house arrangement, and from what I have heard I'm not surprised, but I think it's fine that you and Sirius have branched out to Gryffindor. Despite this, Catherine Selwyn has received letters from Sebastien and Vesper that are rather disappointing. You know I love you, Adhara, but this is something I hope we can improve on – I hope you and Sirius will recognise how important we feel it is that you uphold the Black family name. I shall hope for better news when we next see Catherine; she was really quite upset that you used your abilities against poor Vesper. I expect that you will compose a long, sincere, formal, written apology to Vesper as soon as possible (take note I will be asking Catherine). The Selwyns are an important magical family and you know how important it is to your step mother to keep up appearances._

 _Gryffindor is of course not a house that our family has the best opinion of, so I expect you will rectify any mistakes in order to change people's opinion, not just for our sake but for yours and Gryffindor's._

 _Don't disappoint me._

 _Much love,_

 _Vincent Kester-Black (Papa)_

Below was a smaller note from Corona:

 _Dear Addie,_

 _I already miss you a lot. I would like to see you soon and I hope Hogwarts is fun. I know Daddy hasn't told you (I read his letter((don't tell him!))) but he and I really want you to still come home for Christmas, although Mummy said something I didn't understand about you coming home, but when I asked Daddy he said "don't mind Cori" which means it's something rude, right? I think you told me that once._

 _Can you tell me about your new friends? Oh and you had better tell me if you get a boyfriend, I won't tell Mummy and Daddy because we made the sister pact about boyfriends._

 _Please please please come home for Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Cori xxx_

At least Corona was being her nice self. Really nice in fact. She felt tears well up slightly at the sweetness of her sister's letter. Adhara sighed. James was silent, holding her hand very tightly.

'What did your mother say?' She asked Sirius.

'She said she will disown me if I put another toe out of line. I'm surprised she didn't send a Howler really.' Sirius looked downcast.

Adhara offered him Papa's letter and pointed out how short and formal it was.

'Let's not go home for Christmas.' She said.

'You could come to my house.' James offered quickly. 'It'd be fun! All of you guys could come.'

'Really? I would like that.' Adhara smiled. 'I will send an owl tomorrow and ask Papa.'

* * *

 **A/N I hope you're enjoying the story, it's going to get a bit more exciting soon I promise, so I'm sorry for all the very diegetic detail that I've used to hurry along all the boring 'getting to Hogwarts' bit. Forgive me for that, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One month later**

Amy and Kelly Richards were in the Dark Forest, again. Kelly had had a hunch about the Gryffindor boy in their year and they were waiting to see whether she was right. In the revealing light of the full moon, Amy's irises shone deathly white, her skull gleaming brightly, and her skin was almost translucent, a window to the black veins and curious white tubes coiled tightly around her bone.

'Please, Ki-'

'You call me Kelly, Amy. There could be ears anywhere.' Kelly interrupted her, hearing the tell-tale signs of the raspy language loitering in the depths of Amy's voice.

'Fine, _Kelly_ ,' said Amy, who was getting tired of Kelly's commanding nature after spending a month cooped up in a castle bristling with magic. 'Let me Moone Speake to Dreiche, it has been so long since I last saw him.'

'Why should you get to Speake to Dreiche now – if you do I won't be able to contact Kosmas. Only he will be able to confirm our suspicions.' Kelly hissed back, her eyes fixed on the doors to the castle. 'And anyway, you could bet the sense of the Darkenesse would alert one of those interfering bats up at the castle.'

'We've already used Decoyes and they didn't stir at that Magicke did they?'

Kelly gave Amy a withering look and accidentally Withered a tree behind her. Kelly looked up at the curled black leaves anxiously; if someone found that she wasn't sure what would happen. Amy took her look for annoyance at how correct her reasoning was and with a smile of satisfaction she looked up at the moon and held her arms up.

She began to chant in the rasping language, and although Kelly wanted to stop her, the Darkenesse was so soothing… Next thing she knew Dreiche's ghostly image was suspended in a stray moonbeam cutting through the trees. He looked at Amy, surprised, and he smiled in a malevolent way.

'Arcaith.' He said in that hoarse voice and Amy sighed happily.

' _I have missed you, Dreiche. Is Peshq alright?_ ' She said in a language that would make witches and wizards clutch their ears and scream in pain.

'Amy! Speak not in that tongue!' Kelly commanded. Amy furrowed her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, looking at Dreiche who noticed Kelly.

' _Ki-_ '

'Dreiche! You must speak in English – you shall alert the wizards at the castle!' Kelly hissed, revelling in the Darkenesse emanating from their realm as Dreich drew away from the projection, feeling magic drifting towards him. 'You must ask Kosmas something for us.'

'He is not here. Ask me.'

'You will not know.'

'You insult me.'

'That was not my intention, but you know why we are here. We search for something that is not in your area of Knoweledge.'

'You should have contacted Kosmas then. You should not be Moone Speakinge for long.' He looked to Amy. 'It is good to see you, my love, but the wizards can feel Darkenesse in the way we feel their magic, and I can feel that magic very strongly.' He shifted away uncomfortably, his scratched and chipped skull for a moment visible in the moonlight until he moved and his handsome face reappeared. 'I should go.' Then his face wobbled and the image faded.

Amy looked devastated.

'How could you, Ki-'

'Ssh! Look!' the moon had passed behind a cloud. Kelly and Amy watched Remus John Lupin and Poppy Pomfrey hurry across the grounds and cast a spell at the Whomping Willow. Its branches froze and they disappeared into the tree.

Amy and Kelly waited for a long time until the school nurse finally re-emerged – this time alone. They stole across the lawns and as she entered the castle once more, they danced past the Whomping Willow's branches and slipped down the hole, before beginning their journey down the tunnel.

They heard him before they saw him. Howls and shrieks and scrabbling noises filled their ears. Kelly smiled as they rounded the last bend and looked upon a werewolf biting and flailing inside a shack-like building at the end of the tunnel. It smelt them and turned around, its eyes wild with hunger. Before it could attack Kelly stepped forward into moonlight and her true form was revealed. Amy was at her side in an instant and she grinned as the werewolf shrank away in fear.

' _How lucky are we, Arcaith?_ ' Kelly said in their language. The werewolf whimpered and pressed itself against the wall.

' _Very lucky, Kimegh.'_ Amy answered, grinning. ' _That fool of a headmaster won't suspect a thing.'_

' _No more mistakes like that Moone Speake and he won't.'_ Kelly said, and the sisters turned and made their way back down the tunnel. The werewolf stayed shaking in the corner and when Remus woke up he found himself physically unharmed, but he knew that for some reason that had been the worst transformation he had ever endured.

 **One month later**

Adhara looked out of the window at the rain thudding down and sighed in annoyance from her place scribbling out a tedious essay on the Levitating Charm after she had failed to perform one for the tenth time.

'It had better turn to snow.' Sirius said, catching her sigh.

'In time for Christmas at any rate.'

'Oh yeah, did you guys ask your parents if you could come to mine at Christmas?' James asked as he and Sirius flew paper aeroplanes with rude words written on them up the girls' dormitory stairs. She huffed, watching the delicate swish and flick of their wands, wondering why she was so much more 'heavy-handed' than they.

'Yes, Papa told me Auriga didn't want me back anyway, but Corona was upset. She wants to meet you lot, and keeps going on about how I'd better tell her if there's anything more going on with me and one of you.' Adhara rolled her eyes and dotted her sentence savagely, rolling up the parchment and chucking it in her open bag with relish.

'Walburga told me she didn't care where I went so long as I didn't come home.' Sirius answered, a cheeky grin on his face.

'Alright, Potter! I know this was you!' Lily came storming down the stairs brandishing an aeroplane, her face red with fury. 'Don't you get that _no one_ finds you funny?'

Her sentence was met by an eruption of laughter as people caught sight of James' drawing on the side. James had turned red with embarrassment and looked slightly worried. Adhara felt something twist in her gut as he looked at Lily – he cared so much what she thought. She averted her eyes very deliberately, staring at the table and becoming very interested in a knot in the wood.

'Come on, Evans, you know you enjoyed it really.' James smirked. Had it been Adhara she would've burst out laughing, but Lily just gave him a disgusted look and stormed back the way he'd come.

'I think she has a thing for you, James.' Sirius sniggered.

'Where's Remus?' Adhara asked suddenly, noticing his absence.

'His mum's sick, he's visiting her.'

'Wasn't he home only last month for his uncle's second wedding?'

'He can't control when his mum's sick.' Sirius shrugged and began folding up another aeroplane.

Adhara slipped her wand out of her pocket and flicked it at the forlorn, crumpled aeroplane, making it begin to fold itself into a little white crane with crude red ink down its wings.

James looked at her expectantly, and she gingerly gave her wand a swish and flick and said ' _wingardium leviosa.'_ The crane sprouted mushrooms.

Sirius burst out laughing at her downcast face. She put her wand away and grabbed her bag before escaping up the stairs. In the Common Room Sirius stared after his best friend in confusion as Merlyn hissed and disappeared.

'Was it something I said?'

James just shrugged and thought about his ideas of pranks he and Sirius had been devising in secret from Addie.

'Why do you hang out with that…' In Adhara's dormitory Lily paused, unable to think of the word.

'Toe rag?' She supplied.

'Yes! So, why?'

'He's not _always_ that bad. Boys just aren't very good at being sensitive.' That was for certain.

'Well, you won't catch _me_ being friendswith someone as insensitive as him. And I certainly wouldn't date or god forbid marry someone like that!' Lily resumed brushing her teeth with Mary next to her, the smaller girl nodding in agreement.

'Marriage isn't everything.'

'Too true, Addie.'

Adhara pulled off her robes and then got into her pyjamas. By the time she was ready to brush her teeth Kelly was fast asleep in her bed, a frown creasing the skin between her eyebrows. Adhara shivered for no reason as she passed Kelly's bed.

'Someone walk over your grave?' Lily asked her. Adhara gave her a confused look, and decided it was one of her curious Muggle expressions.

'What?'

'Never mind.' Lily smiled, once again feeling as if she and the wizard-borns were from different planets entirely.

Adhara woke that morning with jet black hair, and although she could hardly remember it, she knew she'd had a nightmare. The girls, now used to Adhara's inconsistent appearance, hardly gave her a second look, but Kelly stared her down, and Adhara felt something horrible and cold sweep through her.

Sirius recognised what had happened too when he stumbled sleepily down the stairs to find her waiting for him.

'Nightmare?' He asked worriedly, eyeing her dark hair. James looked bemused as Adhara nodded.

'What? How did you know, Sirius?'

'Her hair.'

Adhara pushed the portrait open and they clambered out with Peter at their heels like a lost puppy.

'What?'

'Sometimes I can't control my appearance according to my emotions. If I wake up with this then I can be sure I've had a nightmare.' Adhara explained, rolling her eyes a little, just managing to jump the trick step that Peter sank into a moment later. As she spoke her hair faded to a light pink.

Sirius and James grabbed an arm each and yanked him out as per procedure.

'You remember anything?' James asked, slightly concerned as he struck up the conversation as if nothing had happened.

'Just darkness and a horrible feeling.' She shrugged. 'Know what I mean?'

They nodded and shouldered past a tapestry into a little cut-through Remus had stumbled across. They emerged in a corridor leading off to the walk that lead to the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall, and just as they were descending the marble steps, the hair on the back of Adhara's neck prickled and she shoved James and Sirius out of the way of a nasty-looking hex that smashed into a suit of armour. She turned around and caught a familiar green hood ducking around the corner.

Adhara itched to grab her wand and go after Selwyn but held her emotions back, noticing a few students looking on in interest.

'That little-' James said a rude word and was about to storm back up the stairs when Adhara grabbed the back of his robes and yanked him back.

'That's just what he wants you to do, James. He's not worth it.'

She gave Maria Runia a haughty look and then marched into the Great Hall, dragging James behind her.

Andromeda was passing by with her friends, and she gave Adhara a sneaky smile before plastering her typical disgusted expression back on her face. Sirius, his hair looking like a rat's nest again, pushed past Amelia Halwin and then they sat down together at the Gryffindor table.

Kelly Richards was at the Hufflepuff table, whispering with her sister Amy, and once again Adhara felt that unpleasant feeling wash through her.

Sirius didn't miss her fleeting discomfort.

'You okay?' He poured himself some orange juice.

'Yeah…' She didn't sound so sure, but Sirius and James didn't notice.

'Miss Kester-Black, considering you are yet to perform a decent Levitating Charm, I suggest you _listen_!' Professor Flitwick said angrily. 'Ten points from Gryffindor, for talking when a teacher is speaking.'

Adhara blushed and neglected to mention that she had been shushing James and Sirius, and while the small man turned to explain the reasons behind wand movements she turned and gave them an exasperated look. That was when the door opened, and Remus slouched in, sporting a few bruises and with huge purple bags under his eyes. He slumped down in the very farthest desk that Kameron Quince had been occupying before Professor Flitwick ordered him to the front for looking at Edith Runcorn. The professor was in a bad mood today.

Adhara's mouth fell open at his state, but although Professor Flitwick saw Remus come in in that shocking state and fifteen minutes late, he barely batted an eye.

She looked at James in horror. 'I thought his _mother_ was sick!' She hissed under her breath, and James looked around at his friend for the first time, raising his eyebrows in shock.

'Mr Potter.' Professor Flitwick said, but he added nothing to it – even he could understand their worry for their friend. 'Alright, now, so can anyone tell me the reason we use this particular motion for this particular spell?'

As Olivia Jackson raised her hand, Adhara snuck another look at Remus, trying desperately to catch his eye, only to find he was diligently staring at his desk. They simply had to sit through a bad-tempered Professor Flitwick's boring lectures about wand movements for the rest of the lesson until finally they could escape his eye on the way to Herbology.

Adhara shoved her book away and got up quickly, but she promptly tripped over Peter's bag, forgetting for a moment the length of her leg. Her head slammed into the corner of the next desk, and hot pain shot through her head. Knees buckling to the ground, Adhara raised her hand to her forehead and it came away sticky and wet with blood. The stuff was dripping past her eyes and forming a puddle on the floor, and she felt her head begin to spin.

'Jesus, Addie are you okay? Sh – er – shoot, that's a lot of blood. Gah, uh, here James, press that to her head. Fu – fudge, let's take you to Hospital Wing quick before you lose too much blood. Peter, can you tell Professor Sprout where we've gone?' Sirius said, crouching down and although he tried to stay out of the way of the blood, he tried to take her arm as she took gasping breaths, trying not to cry.

'Oh dear.' Professor Flitwick said lamely, staring at her helplessly as James and Sirius coaxed her to her feet.

'What, are you both taking her?' Peter sounded sulky.

'Come on Pete, we're her best friends.' James said, and Peter looked downcast not to be included in that description. He dragged his feet out of the room, going in the opposite direction to them as he made his way out to the greenhouses.

James winced as she held a hand to her head and red just kept dripping out. He was afraid it wouldn't stop. They helped her through the corridors until they reached the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey swooped down on her as soon as she walked in, quickly clearing up the blood and sitting her in a bed to rest while she found a bit of Blood-replenishing Potion.

'What happened, a stray Severing Charm?' She asked the boys, finding the correct bottle and pouring out a small dose into a glass.

Adhara shivered at the thought as she looked around. There were some curtains set up around a bed and she wondered what might've happened to the person there.

'Uh no, she tripped and hit a desk.' James said, exchanging a look with Sirius. 'Addie's a clumsy one.'

'You'd be clumsy if one minute your leg was short and the next practically five foot long.' Adhara growled at James, who grinned at her.

'I don't think it was five foot, Ad.'

'I think it was.'

'I know it wasn't.'

'Okay, guys, shut up.' Sirius stepped in as Madam Pomfrey shoved the glass into Adhara's hand. The Metamorphmagus scrunched up her face, held her nose and downed it in one.

Madam Pomfrey made the boys get out of the way, and then she performed a spell that quickly closed up the wound. 'Here's some salve to prevent a scar. You'll need to put some on before bed for about six nights.' She gave Adhara a pot of salve. 'You can go now.'

Adhara got up and walked out behind James and Sirius.

'How 'bout we pop down to the kitchen and pretend she took ages instead of going to Herbology?' Sirius suggested, as he had found the way to the kitchens a few weeks back.

'Sounds like a plan.' James agreed. Adhara rolled her eyes but followed them anyway.

They wound through the labyrinth of school corridors with all the grace of a trio of elephants. At one point James tripped into a wall, but discovered quickly it was in fact a new secret passage.

'Nice. Check it out?' Sirius said, peering over Adhara's shoulder.

She gave James a light push and he stumbled forward. Sirius let the tapestry glide shut behind them and the light was snatched from the gloom.

'Can anyone perform a light charm? Addie, I'm looking at you.' James mumbled.

'No you're not, you are staring at the wall.' Adhara winked, and then realised he couldn't see her.

'Hilarious.'

' _Lumos._ ' Adhara tried. Her wand pulsed feebly and then surrendered to the dark. 'Damn.'

'It's okay, there's enough light we just need to adjust.' James nodded to himself. They paused there for a moment, fingers hooked on each others' robes, and then when they thought they could, they started to move forward.

'Don't get cocky James, if you move too fast you'll trip.'

'Cocky, me? Ha!' James strutted forward like a puffed up peacock, and promptly thumped into the other end of the passage. He tripped up and tried to grab Adhara, pulling her down with him, and they tumbled into another flame-lit corridor.

'James!' She huffed as Sirius started to laugh, and then she looked up and gave a start to see Kelly Richards standing in a lowered stance, looking like a spider backed into a wall, her dark eyes flitting back and forth.

'Kelly? Why aren't you in Herbology?' Adhara asked.

'Uh… Sore throat. What about you? Shouldn't you be heading back now your head's fixed up?' She seemed quite defensive and snarky, but with one look at Adhara's muddled expression she flipped back into the sweet girly girl with her hands folded primly in front of her, a concerned, yet soft look on her face. 'Are you alright, Addie? I feel so awful for you that looked truly terrible I hope you're feeling better. You should really be allowed to lie down or-'

'Um, that's alright Kelly, uh, we should be getting to Herbology, see you later.'

'Oh alright, bye!'

She twirled a lock of hair with her fingers and flounced away, not in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Sirius shared a look with James.

'Girls are weird. And that includes you, Ad. You're just a different kind of weird.'

'Thanks, Sirius.' She made a face at him. 'I have a weird feeling about her.'

'Why? What more do you expect from a girl?' James sniggered.

'And that, my friend, is why Lily Evans will never like you.'

He gritted his teeth and glared at Adhara, who stuck out her tongue and laughed. 'Not to mention that you will simply never get a girlfriend. So, kitchens?'


End file.
